


Kenshin/Ed - #17 - Tears

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #17 of 50</p><p>When Edward is injured, Kenshin doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #17 - Tears

Kenshin sat numbly by the side of the hospital bed. Edward looked so small in it, his strong profile cut by the lost of one shoulder entirely. Kenshin didn't need to glance down the bed to see where the blankets fell short along his left leg. He had stared at it so solidly it felt emblazoned into his memory.

He was pale against the sheet, his normally healthy-looking skin sallow. Edward hadn't moved in hours, days. Kenshin wasn't exactly sure how time was passing, he could only track the steady soft beeps of the monitor. That even drowned out the ticking clock high above their heads.

They wouldn't know how badly off he was until he woke up. If, he woke up but Kenshin refused to think in ifs. This was Edward lying before him, Edward who refused to let any sort of odds stand in his way. He would fight his way through hell itself given the chance, some madman with drugs shouldn't even be a blip on his radar.

Yet he had been missing for so long. Kenshin had been going out of his mind with worry, before they moved on the man they suspected in the first place. Soujiro had found Edward chained in the basement, his automail torn from his limbs and drugged to the gills, a beaten, sodden mess. Kenshin buried his face in his hands, he had thought, when he'd come through the door and seen Edward limp in Soujiro's arms....

Winry had been by earlier in the day, to check the ports. They fortunately weren't damaged, it was the arm and the leg that had been torn and broken off. While it was certainly quite a bit of excruciating pain it was reparable. She had checked his measurements with the coldness of a doctor doing her job, but Kenshin could see the pain in her eyes at seeing Edward like this as well.

He couldn't function. The others were off hunting the guy who had done this, but Kenshin knew they wouldn't find him. He'd made sure of it. That sick bastard wouldn't hurt anybody else ever again.

He felt like he should feel bad but he couldn't, it was like all emotion had washed out of him and all that mattered was this vigil he kept by Edward's bedside. Kennichi and Soujiro had both offered to relieve him for a few hours so he could sleep, but he wouldn't look at them. All that mattered to him, in the world, was fighting a battle alone on a hospital bed. He couldn't even hold Edward's hand, the IV and the sensors were all in his lone arm.

Kenshin leaned back in the chair, looking off and out the single window in the tiny hospital room. The spring sun shone mockingly through the smudged window, the sky a cloudless blue. It was absolutely gorgeous outside. Kenshin looked back to Edward.

Edward's eyes were open, and watching Kenshin intently. There was some haziness there, but they were definitely alert and watching him. Kenshin inhaled sharply, and Edward opened his mouth slowly.

"What's a guy got to do to get a drink of water in this place?" he croaked, his voice almost unrecognizable. Kenshin clasped his hand, regardless of the mess of wires sticking out of it, and brought it to his mouth, exhaustion and relief hitting him all at once. Edward licked his cracked lips, testing out his voice again. "Oi, I didn't mean for you to make some, Himura."


End file.
